Avatar the Last Airbender: Tokka One-shots
by Nightwolf King of the Wolves
Summary: just some good ol' Tokka one-shots.
1. Chapter 1: Hello Darkness

**Author's Note: a good ol' tokka one-shot**

**DISCLAIMER:**** Avatar the last Airbender does not belong to me**

"Hello?" Sokka asked nervously. He was standing in a dark tunnel with no way out. No one answered his call. "Hello, darkness my old friend" he sang in a melancholy voice. "Hello" a gruff voice answered back. "Oh my God, Darkness, is that you?" Sokka asked excitedly. The voice cleared its throat. "Ahem- why yes of course it's me Sokka. You just caught me…off guard".

"Oh, okay" Sokka said cheerfully, accepting its answer. "hey Darkness, can I talk to you for a moment, it's really important" Sokka asked, his voice becoming serious. "Um…sure" the deep voice said, accepting his request.

"Well…" Sokka began. "There's this girl, I really like". "Oh" darkness said interested. "Yeah, she's really pretty and funny –she can always make me laugh, but I don't think she feels the same way" Sokka said with a small sigh.

"What's her name?" the darkness questioned, the voice seemed as though it was trying not to laugh but Sokka dismissed it as the acoustics in the cave-like tunnel. "Shouldn't you know this, I mean you are darkness, you see everything" he accused the dark. "Yeah well, living in a cave, there so many people to see that sometimes you may forget things, especially in um…your old age" the voice sounded flustered. "Okay" Sokka murmured with a shrug.

"Her name is Toph" he said. "Sokka?" Toph came around the corner, surprise on her pale face. "Toph" Sokka exclaimed with surprise. "I guess I wasn't talking to darkness after all" he muttered sheepishly. "I-I'm sorry about that" he told her, looking into her beautiful, milky, green eyes, in front of him. "I-I know you probably don't feel the same way-" he was cut off by her lips pressing against his.

His eyes opened wide as she pulled back. "I do Sokka, and I have since you first threw that belt at my head" she said with a laugh. Sokka put an arm around her waist, pulling her in closer. He bent his head and kissed her again. He felt her arms snake their way behind his head as she returned the kiss, deepening it. "I love you Sokka…" she whispered as he reluctantly pulled away.

**Author's Note: I know these are kinda short but I don't think it's bad for my first Tokka one-shot. Please review if you would like to see more.**

**I am Nightwolf, King of the Wolves, and Leader of all Packs.**

**I am the Teller of Tales Forgotten.**

**I am the Storyteller**


	2. Chapter 2: Just Let Go

**Authors Note: What if Sokka hadn't managed to hold on that day as she hung over the burning forest? What if she let go? Also I'm changing Tophs age to 14, Aangs age to 14 and everyone else to 15 so as not to make it weird**

**( a special thanks to anko mitarashi 1985 and Meng xu for being the first two to review the first chapter)**

"**The only thing a person can ever really do is keep moving forward. Take that big leap forward without hesitation, without once looking back. Simply forget the past and forge toward the future." – Alyson Noel**

* * *

Toph hung high above the burning forest. Sokka hung tight to her arm, not letting her go. She could hear the metal clang of Fire Nation soldiers on the metal of the war balloon. She felt the strain in Sokkas arm as he flung his boomerang hard. One of the soldiers toppled down with a bellow.

"I don't think boomerang's coming back, Toph". He tried to hide the fear in his voice but Tophs sensitive ears could hear it clearly. She knew what she had to do. She felt no fear, no happiness, and no sadness. She felt strangely numb. But she had to do something first.

"Sokka". He turned to look at the girl dangling from his arm. His arm screamed in pain, but he would never let go. His neck felt strained as he looked down at her. Her misty green eyes were beautiful. He had expected to see fear on her face even perhaps looking teary-eyed. But her face showed nothing. Completely emotionless.

She knew he was looking at her. "Sokka…I love you", there was no emotion to her voice. Sokka felt his heart go out to her. "I love you too, Toph" he realised that he wasn't lying. He did love her. He tried to think of Suki, but Toph was the one in his mind's eye. She had always been there but he had pushed her aside. "I love you" he repeated.

A ghost of a smile was on her pretty features as she murmured "goodbye, Sokka". "Toph, no hang on. Help will come Toph. Just hang on". She loosened her grip. Sokka caught her by the fingers. "I have always loved you Sokka, and I always will".

Then she let go. Sokka screamed as he watched Toph fall through the air. But even now in her dying moments she didn't look frail or weak. She looked strong as always. Tears began streaming down his face as he watched her disappear into the cloud of thick, black smoke. Sokka got to his feet, his knees felt like jelly but he managed to stay upright. Raising his fists he charged towards the nearest soldier and bashed them hard on the head as he raged over the death of the one girl he had truly loved

Toph felt the air billowing under her as she fell from the sky. She felt her bangs whip against her face, stinging her eyes which were as useless as ever. She braced herself as her back hit the earth.

She hit the ground hard. The force of impact caused her to rise up into the air again before falling back to the ground with a dull thud. Her spine snapped and a searing pain shot through her body. She opened her mouth wide in a soundless scream. The only thing she could hear was the beating of her heart. Filling her ears.

Sokka raced towards the spot that Toph had landed, cutting through thick shrubbery. Suki had come and rescued him but he had barely noticed in his shocked daze. Once they had reached the ground all of his emotions came flooding over his in a wave of guilt, regret, pain and raw horror. Now as he cut through the last of the brambles that obscured his path Toph came into view. She was lying on her back, her face contorted with the agony of her pounding back. He fell to his knees beside her and she turned her head, acknowledging his presence. A small trail of blood trickled from her mouth and her face was a ghostly white.

"Hang on, Toph, it'll be okay" he told her. He reached down to pick up her fragile body. He could feel the pain emanating off her as she struggled to stay awake. As she struggled to avoid the darkness that called her ever closer. "Hold on" he murmured through clenched teeth. He stood up with her in his arms, surprised at her lightness.

"We have to get to a hospital". Toph heard Sokkas voice. She could hear the pounding of his heart as her head was against his chest. She tried to ignore the unbearable pain as he lifted her of the ground. Then she slipped into unconsciousness.

Sokka watched Toph's sleeping form. She was on a bed of white sheet, in a hospital. He listened intently to her soft breathing as he gazed at her. This was the one time that she wouldn't mock him for staring but he hated it. A doctor, dressed in white scribbling on a clip-board under his pointed nose entered the room. He took off his rounded glasses to look at Sokka. "She was very lucky that she didn't break her spine further up, then she would surely be dead" the man informed him. "But?" Sokka asked, sensing one coming. The doctor looked up, pain in his rich, brown eyes. "But she might not survive the night, and even if she does then she'll be paralysed from the waist down". Sokka hung his head in sorrow at the doctor's grim worlds. He knew that Toph would be completely blind if she even woke up. The thoughts of losing another woman he loved brought tears to his eyes. "I'll leave you two alone" the doctor mumbled before exiting the room with a sad sigh.

Toph awoke slowly. Sokka had fallen asleep beside her and was jerked awake by her movement. "Toph" he exclaimed happily, embracing the slender girl in his long arms. "You'll be okay Toph, you're awake now. You're going to live" he assured her. Toph just gave him a pained look.

"Yes Sokka, I am okay…but I am going". Sokka pulled back from their embrace to look at Toph's beautiful face. Dirt was streaked across her cheek and forehead and dried blood stained her lip. "Where are you going?" he asked, brow furrowed. Toph let out a small laugh at her friend's oblivion. But it was a sad laugh. A regretful laugh. "I'm going to meet your mother Sokka, I'm going to visit the stars". Sokka stared at her "Wh-what do you mean Top?" he asked her, shaking. "I'm going to die". Sokka shook his head "NO! You're not, I-I won't let you" his voice sounded pleading more than commanding. "There's one more thing I have to do before I go to the spirits" she told him. "What is it Toph?" he questioned.

Toph raised a shaking hand to touch his face. She wiped away the tears that streamed down his face with her thumb. Sokka found himself leaning towards her. She sat up, and kissed him.

Sokkas eyes widened as her soft lips met his. He returned her loving kiss with passion. They poured all their feelings, all their emotions into that kiss. Their sorrows their joy, their very being. But all too soon in came to an end and Toph pulled away, settling back into her linen bedsheets looking content.

"Are you scared?" Sokka asked in a half-whisper. Toph opened her eyes. "No. I'm not. My time has come and I am ready to embrace death. I do not fear him. Many people do as life is a beautiful lie and death is a painful truth". And in a whisper she murmured "Why should I fear death? If I am, death is not. If death is, I am not. Why should I fear that which cannot exist when I do?"

That was when Sokka cried even in her last moments she wasn't frail or weak she was strong and she was brave.

Toph died that night.

Death walked into the room and sat on a chair across from Tophs bed. She looked up to see him. She could see everything, she looked around the room before her gaze settled on Sokka, sitting uncomfortably in a chair, sound asleep. He had refused to leave her side. She looked at him for the first time and the last. His tan complexion was radiant and his wolf-tail which she had often mocked him for complemented his warrior's instinct.

"Hello" Death spoke. Toph turned her head to face him. "Hello Death, my old friend". She had met Death once before, she was a sickly baby and was letting out her last breath when Life stole her from his loving embrace. Now she was ready to come with him.

"Toph, people are afraid of me, they portray me as a demon with a scythe. Why are you not afraid?" he asked her calmly. "Death must be so beautiful. To lie in the soft brown earth, with the grasses waving above one's head, and listen to silence. To have no yesterday, and no to-morrow. To forget time, to forget life, to be at peace."

Death smiled at her and stood up, extending a dark-skinned hand out towards her. She took it and began walking away from her hospital bed, walking away from her mortal body.

Sokka woke up to see a ghostly version of Toph holding hands with a dark-skinned man in a white suit. "Wait, Toph" he called out to her. She turned and smiled a small, content smile. "Goodbye, Sokka" she whispered. And so Sokka watched as another girl; he had loved walked away from him. Tophs last words floated on the wind that swept through the room. Her body let out a sigh before it stopped and her heart came to a standstill. Goodbye…..

Sokka stood at the edge of a cliff. All the women he had ever loved, his mother, his first love Yue and now above the others the girl he had loved for years had gone with Death, now it was his turn to join them. He raised a decent sized rock above his head and smashed it against his skull. He swayed for a moment before darkness enveloped him and he toppled forward into the sea.

Sokka stood at the gates to heaven. They were beautiful and gold, stretching up to meet the clouds. But what took his breath away wasn't the gates but the person standing at them. Toph stood, leaning against a white pillar beside the gates. White-feathered wings sprouted from her shoulders and she was dressed in a black robe that swirled with the patterns of the stars. A familiar scowl was etched on her face. Sokka looked down the jagged hem of her robe told him that she had ripped it so it hung just below her knees and her trademark earthbenders bracelets and anklets.

"Toph" he cried out joyously running to greet her only to have his jaw explode in agony as she punched him hard. "Don't you ever do that again!" she roared "I am NOT letting you in here. Have you ever thought that maybe I can come SEE you?!" She jabbed him in the chest with a finger "and don't you dare even think about coming here unless you've died a war hero" she told him, punctuating each word with a sharp prod.

"Where do I go then" he asked weakly. Toph sighed and grabbed him by the hand, marching him down a silver staircase. They passed through a thick veil of cloud.

Sokka coughed, back in his own body a stream of water poured out of his mouth. "Toph!" Aang had been standing around Sokka with Suki as Katara had bent the water from Sokka. Suki was dripping wet, obviously after having rescued Sokka. She looked up. "Oh my spirits, Toph?" she said, awestruck by the pretty, winged girl standing in front of her. "In the flesh" Toph replied "or…spirit? I dunno, how do these spirit phrases work?" Katara stood up and hugged her now solid form. "Toph" she cried. "Yeesh, you guys don't say my name often enough" she said sarcastically but returned Kataras embrace anyway.

"Sorry" Sokka murmured sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. "I won't do that again" he promised. "You better not" Toph warned only half-jokingly. "I've got to go now, but I will see you soon" she told her friends regretfully as she turned to leave. "See ya, Meathead".

* * *

**The fear of death follows from the fear of life. A man who lives fully is prepared to die at any time. -Mark Twain**

**Authors Note: I know this isn't my best work. Please review… just don't be too harsh.**

**I am Nightwolf, King of the Wolves, and Leader of all Packs.**

**I am the Teller of Tales Forgotten.**

**I am the Storyteller.**

_**So I've always wondered why Death was shown as an evil, hooded shadow with a scythe when death is just another adventure waiting to be had after life.**_


	3. Chapter 3: Nightmares

**Authors Note: I hope you enjoy this next one-shot 'Nightmares' feel free to give constructive criticism. As always all reviews will be greatly appreciated.**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I do NOT own Avatar the Last Airbender**

* * *

Toph groaned and fidgeted in her sleep, kicking out against the silk sheets. She was having a nightmare.

I ran through the forest. I could see nothing as usual but that wasn't what bothered me. What bothered me was the fact that I couldn't 'see'. I couldn't pick up any vibrations. The earth was hard and cold under my feet. It was more like ice than earth. Then again maybe it was ice, how would I know? I could feel my heart pounding against my ribcage as I ran, stumbling over unknown objects. I t was approaching, coming closer and closer. I had to escape It whatever It was.

Then there was water I was drowning! I kicked and I struggled but it was too strong, dragging me into its icy depths. My lungs were screaming for oxygen, but it was too late…

Toph sat up in her bed panting heavily. She lifted an arm to wipe the sweat from her brow. "Shush Toph. It's okay it was just a dream" Sokka whispered. Toph tried to calm her breathing. She was Toph the Greatest Earthbender who ever lived. She wasn't afraid of water.

Sokka wrapped his arms around her slender frame, pulling her close to his chest. "It's okay Toph. You're at home, in our bed" her husband's gentle reassurances calmed her. She took in slow, deep breaths trying to get her heartrate back to normal.

"I'm okay Sokka. It was nothing" she told him. She sensed Sokka smile "are you sure, you were screaming in your sleep I mean it must have been pretty scary…" he said with a slightly teasing tone. She punched his arm, though it was gentle.

"It was the water one again" she half-whispered. She heard his slight intake of breath. He hugged her closer to him and began rocking slowly back and forth. "I'm sorry Toph. But it's okay. You're okay. I won't let anything happen to you" he whispered in her ear.

She felt safe in his arms. She buried her face in his chest, into the soft, silk pyjamas he wore. He ran his fingers through her hair absentmindedly, smiling down at the beautiful woman in his arms. "You're beautiful, you know that?" he told her. She turned her pretty face to look up at him "I am?" she asked. "Yeah, you are".

He leant forward and brushed his lips against hers gently. She smiled at the touch.

"Sokka, I need to go for a walk. I need to get some air" she told him. "Some air or some earth" he mused. He lifted her up and she squeaked in alarm as he carried her bridal-style through the halls and out their front door into the cool night air. She sighed in relief as he put her down and she dug her toes into the soft earth.

She shivered as the cold breeze met her skin and Sokka pulled her to his side, kissing her gently as he did so. "It's beautiful out tonight" he breathed looking up into the night sky. Toph sighed sadly.

"Something wrong?" Sokka asked. She looked slightly embarrassed "would you…would you describe the stars to me? I know it's silly but people always go on about how beautiful they are and I…". Sokka smiled he hadn't stopped smiling since he had married Toph, she made him so happy. "Well… the stars are little specks of lights in the sky. Well you don't know what lights are…"

"The stars are beautiful like…like you Toph you are Beautiful", Toph sighed "you're not very good at explaining things meat-head" she told him playfully.

"I know" he said with a sigh. "Oh, I've got it! Stars are like your friends"

Toph looked at his, eyebrows knitted together in confusion "I don't understand"

"Well, the sky is black it's empty but the stars…the stars are lighting it up. They make you feel less alone like your friends do. Sometimes you can't see them like when a cloud passes over or if they're just too far away but you know they are always there. Like me Toph, I will always be there for you" Sokka grinned at his explanation.

"I prefer you meat-head, you are way better than the stars" she whispered. They sat like that until Toph nodded off, leaning against Sokkas shoulder. He smiled and picked her up again. Carrying her into house and into bed. Where she slept soundly, her nightmares forgotten. Feeling safe beside her husband. The man she loved.

* * *

**Authors Note: Sorry that it's not that long but I didn't want to drag it out too much. Please don't be too harsh with the constructive criticism though as always some criticism would be appreciated. Please review. I will also accept prompts through the reviews if you would like to suggest something. Thanks for reading!**

**I am Nightwolf, King of the Wolves and Leader of all Packs.**

**I am the Teller of Tales Forgotten.**

**I am the Storyteller.**


End file.
